parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sherman's Nightmare (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Characters Gallery Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7790.jpg Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7793.jpg Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7583.jpg Gardner's Tied Up.png Sherman from Evelyn Behind.png Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-11885.jpg Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-6347.jpg Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-9517.jpg Mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7582.jpg Sherman and Rosetta.png Penny with the petunias.png Transcript *Sherman: what should i do? i know i can do something with my friends, i got it i will invent a Roses for the Gardners! :) * 24 hours Later. * Sherman: there i invented the Roses, now i should give this to the Gardners family (Roses poops up too sherman's Face as A Pollen Sleep) ohh my eyes!...oh i'm so sleeeeeeeeepyyyyyy (he fell down) *(closes the eyes) *(about to open the eyes weakly) *Sherman: ugh.....where are my. (sees a stranger) Mr. Peabody? *Henry: HEEELP!!! *Nate: Dad, Calm down *Sherman: Nate?! I'm Comming Nat-aaah mah gosh!!! *Nate: Sherman? *Sherman: oh sorry, Hello Nate *Nate: Dad! Calm Down, Sherman is here *Sherman: what happened? *Nate: (feared voice) What Happened? thats what Happens. *(The Gardners Tied Up in a Rosed Rope) *Sherman: oh no! Woman: Muahahahahahaaaa!!!! *Sherman: Who is there? uh, Hello Penny *Woman: Right Behind You. Sherman: (looks back) (screams) *Woman: scream what do you want Sherman! >:) *Sherman: Who the Heck ARE YOU!!!??? *Penny: who are you strange woman? *Woman: my friends call me evelyn deavor *Sherman: you don't have friends *Evelyn: no...but Elastigirl betrayed me and Arrest me so i am arrested For Controlling from SCREENS!!!! *Sherman (Runs away) *Evelyn Deavor: where is he? *Sherman: at least i am save right Penny *Evelyn Deavor: PAWS, KILL THAT KIDS!!!!!!!! *Sherman: oh no she has a henchman *Sherman: come on Penny, hide in the bush *Penny: (trows a pebble) Take That! *Evelyn Deavor: Paws Find Them *Pawn: (about to burn with a Fire Gun then Burned the Bushes) *Sherman and Penny: Ay Caramba! (runs away) *Sherman: where are we gonna hide? *Penny: Look a Hiden! *Evelyn: Come out come out whatever you want! (laughs) *Sherman: Hide the Box! (sherman and penny hides the box) *Evelyn Deavor: i heard something, Paws go find that noise *Penny: coast is clear *Sherman: that was close *(opens the box then) *Sherman: (quiet voice) coast is clear *Penny: whew *(Sherman and Penny tips his toes then he hears a broked stick) *Sherman: Oh Dog Food. *Penny: Sherman don't eat that! *Sherman: i am not gonna eat that *Paws (in a robotic voice): ROAAR! *Penny and Sherman: YIPES! *Sherman: Let's get out of here *(Sherman and Penny runs but the wall appears) *Penny: what do we do? *Evelyn Deavor: Any Last Words? *Sherman: NEVER! * Evelyn Deavor: all right *Sherman (screams) *Tip: (Yells) *Evelyn Deavor: what is happening? *Tip: Hasta La Vista....Evelyn! (about to Hit Evelyn with a Bat sending away to Jail) *Penny: Tip? *Tip: (happy) Yup. Thats Me, >:) *Penny: What are you doing here? *Tip: i saved your gardners and i saved you two! *Paws: (Growls) *Tip: yoinks (she ducked) *Paws: (gasp then Crash) *Tip: hello guys *All: Yaaaaay Tip. (All Cheering) *Sherman: YIPPIDIPPYDIII--- *(end of dream) *Sherman: iiiiiiiii.... *Lynn Loud Sir: Kid? (poked sherman) *Sherman: uh, where am i? *Nate: You're in bed sherman. *Sherman: Nate? *Lynn Loud Sir: i'm afraid that kid has a Nightmare Marathon *Henry: So? *Penny: why are you in the ground? *Tip: Sherman that was just a nigthmare and Why are you in the ground? *Sherman: i was just gettin a suporise for henry and sarah, these flowers are poofy then i was sleepy and gardners you were there trapped and i saw evelyn and that dog trying to kill me. (inhales) then tip saved me and penny....you were in the dream? *Penny: of course i was in the dream *Shemrna: you do? *Penny: yes. *Nate, Tip, Henry and Sarah: awwww *Penny: Sherman Calm Down *Sherman: (smiles and hugs Penny) *All: awww *Nate: Well Lets go. *Sarah: BTW breakfast is ready. *Sherman: hhm Well its a Nightmare how BAD coud get worse. *(at Breakfast) Tip: what where you dreaming about? *Sherman: Well it all start when i having flowers but i got these petunias *Tip: Petunias? those are not petunias. there are Pollen Sleepys. *Sherman: .....oh *Penny: Nate, you and Sherman have a long friendship * Nate: shure. *Penny: so i have found sherman's flowers *(Penny brough the Petunias) *Thank you Penny, Where did you find them * Penny: Rosetta brough me flowers so i brough you. * Sherman: Who? * Rosetta: you must be sherman * Sherman: Whoah...hey there. * Penny: this is my friend Rosetta * Sherman: your friend hi sherman's the name * Rosetta: nice to meet you Sherman * Sherman: nice hair looks cute and your dress is awesome. * Rosetta: thank you! you are very cute too * Sherman: (smiles) Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE